Half-Moon wolf demon
by Loverfic
Summary: Here is my first fan-fiction from awhile back and haven't finished yet. Her name is Hangetsu, she is a half shadow and half snow wolf demon, and she was born on a night of a half-moon. Her hair is half black and half white. Rating it M just in case and will escalate to it. Hope you enjoy it. I do not ow Inuyasha or its characters I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Hangetsu

Age: a year younger than Koga

Hair: half white, half black

Eyes: dark green (in the right light they look black)

Family: Kayto (dad deceased)shadow wolf demon, Giana (mother deceased) snow wolf demon

History: your mother was the last remaining snow wolf demon. You were born on the night of the half moon and when you were born the top half of your hair (from the roots) was black and the other half was white. Every half-moon the color switches black to white, white to black. As the years went by you learned to control your powers over the shadows. A few years later demons from the nearest mountain came attacking your tribe. While your mother dragged you to the cave she told you to cover yourself in the shadows and not to come out until it's safe. The battle went on for hours, when you didn't hear a sound you came out of the cave and saw your whole clan dead. You cried when you saw your mother, you ran to her she was barely alive when she looked at you she told you to look for a demon named totosai. you did wat you were told it took you 2 months to find him after you told him your name he gave you a ring with a black and white stone on it he said it will help me and make me look human, he didn't tell me how to do it or use it he just said I had to figure it out myself. A few months later a black wolf appeared I let it tag along and it's been with me since. and also I've had an emotionless expression ever since the night my parents and my clan were murdered.

1

Hangetsu's POV

"Your mine" a boar demon yelled as he was chasing and swinging his club, made out of rock, at me.

"hehe yeah right in your dreams" you yelled back. You saw a tree coming up and thought *this is too easy*. you ran up the tree after about 5 steps you pushed from the tree once you landed and saw the demon run into the tree you then pulled out your sword(sry i forgot to mention this sometime ago you were in really big trouble and a black blade sword w/a black handle, fell in front of you and after you were out of trouble you then realized that the black part of the stone was gone and you can guess the rest but it off and on disappears back in the ring) and sliced its head off as well as getting blood on you. You look down at yourself "ugh this is gross hey ciya (sigh-ya)."

"yeah?" she said and yes you can talk to wolves as well.

"I'm going to go bathe in that hot spring we past a little while ago lets go before it gets too dark." Once you got to the hot spring you looked around to make sure the coast is clear. you then striped out of your cloths and leggings ( and fyi your cloths are wolf fur like kogas) and unwrapped the bandages that's all around. The bandages are rapped every where it ends at the collar bone, to the middle of the your calves, and a couple of inches above your elbows. Once you were in you were so relaxed that you almost mist ciya's growl.

"Hey Sango do you think the guys will try to look?" some girl said.

"Well I know the monk will do something but do you think Inuyasha will?" another girl said.

"Nah he is too much-" she was cut off by a screaming voice.

"AHHH a wolf" a little fox demon cried.

"Hold on ciya" I whispered.

"Oh it's a woman" the one in the kimono said.

"Excuse me, may we join you?" the girl in strange clothing asked.

"Sure" I told them, then I whispered to ciya "make sure no one spy's on us"

She nodded and left to keep guard.

"Where did she go?"

"I asked her to keep a look out"

"oh"

It was silent for a while until the little fox demon broke it.

"My name is Shippo what's yours?"

"Hangetsu" I replied.

"Well I'm Kagome and this is Sango th-"

"the demon slayer and Shippo is a fox demon and you are a... prestess?"

"how did you know?" Shippo asked.

"Simple that weapon Sango was carrying is made of demon bone mostly a slayer would use and why else would a human be traveling with a monk, slayer, and a little demon." you said, you smirked.

Then Shippo sniffed you.

"Shippo?!" Kagome said, angry.

"You're a wolf demon" Shippo said.

"Yes I am"

"where do you and your tribe live?" Shippo asked then got the girls attention.

"I just travel with Ciya, my tribe was killed a long time ago." you said still keeping your expression neutral.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kagome said, then everyone got a sad look on their face.

"Don't-" just then you heard a rustle in the bush up the ledge *Ciya do you see someone in the bush?*

*yes it looks like he's trying to get a view of the hot spring*

*ok trap him after I hit him*

*my pleasure*

you then grabbed a rock and threw it at the bush and heard an oww

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

You got out of the hot spring rewrapped the raps and got your clothes back on. Once you were done you looked at the others and said "you guys get dressed while I take care of this pervert" you then started up the hill. Once you got up you saw Ciya growling at the man "what do you think you are doing?" you asked.

"N-nothing, nothing at all I was just walking by" he said scared.

"Oh really looks to me you were peeping" you were about to pulled out your sword until you herd Sango's voice.

"Miroku?" she asked sounding not surprised.

"You know this fool?" you asked looking at her.

She nodded.

"don't worry he's harmless" Kagome said.

"Ok then" you went to the man named Miroku and helped him up. He then grabbed your hands and said

"oh my you are so beautiful will you do me the honor of b-" he couldn't finish his sentence because you punched him in the gut.

"He does that again I'll claw him"

you started to walk away until kagome called out.

"Hey Hangetsu do you want to come over and have supper with us?" Kagome asked.

You glared at the monk and he got a sweat drop.

"oh don't worry about him he'll behave" Sango assured you.

"Ok then, let's go Ciya"

you followed them to a camp site and you smelled something foul.

"Die demon!" someone yelled jumping from a tree above us. You were reaching for your sword, again, until.

"SIT" kagome yelled. Then he slammed into the ground.

"What did you do that for?" the man on the floor asked angrily.

"Because you are being rude to our guest. I'm sorry this is Inuyasha he is a half demon" kagome said.

"Oh so that's the foul smell I have been smelling."

"why you" Inuyasha said.

"how about we eat I'm starving" Shippo said changing the subject.

"Yeah let's eat" Kagome said with a happy look on her face. "it is a good thing we caught a couple extra fish" she handed you the two fish and you gave the other fish to ciya.

Once everyone finished, they all fell asleep, but you stayed up.

-Morning-

after everyone got up and ready to move kagome asked "why don't you travel with us?" and Inuyasha gave a humph.

You just shrugged and you and ciya followed.

They have told you the story of their journey (you all know the stories if you don't then watch the episodes) and asked you if have seen a jewel shard.

"No I have not"

*hey ciya you ready to visit them?*

I sure am

"hey guys we'll be right back we need to visit somewhere real quick" you and ciya then run off.

You two were heading to the place where your parents are buried. You guys got to the site at around noon and then preyed.

"Hey mom and dad how are you guys, I'm doing well just killed a boar demon with this sword-" you pulled out your black sword,"-I wish you guys were here so you can explain this ring to me it's still a mystery. Oh and I found this traveling group it consists of a demon slayer, a priestess in odd clothes, a perverted monk i nearly sliced-" you chuckled as well as ciya"-two demons: a fox demon and a two tailed cat and last but not least this half demon tried to kill me at first sight he is sooo annoying and he is a mutt." you continue telling them about your day and the story that kagome told you.

After talking to them you walked down the hill. As you were walking you saw the cave, the same cave your mother hid you in and the last place you saw her. You walked to sit at the mouth and started to cry. You cried for a few minutes until you heard a voice.

"Hangetsu?" someone said with a worried voice.

You jerked your head up and saw kagome and the others staring down at you.

"wh-what are you guys doing here?" you asked.

"We were worried about you you didn't come back for a long time so we had Inuyasha follow your sent." kagome said.

"Why, you barely know me." you told them, wiping your tears away.

"Oh will you quit your whining" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha SIT" kagome said a little pissed.

"What's wrong? Why were crying?" Shippo asked with those big eyes. And then Kirara meowed.

*I might as well tell them if I'm going to be traveling with them* As you were tell the story you had some flash backs. After you finished you had a couple of tears streaming down your face.

Kagome pulled you into a hug. "I am so sorry"

you then pulled yourself got up and told them "well then how about we start moving huh?"

You all then started moving.

After walking for a couple of hours y'all came to an old bridge. Inuyasha and Shippo were now arguing about who will go first.

"Oh my god I'll go jeez the two of you are acting like babies." you said irritated and practically yelling.

You stepped on to the bridge and started to walk. Once you got to the middle you turned around and yelled "come on guys it seems sturdy eno-" before you finished two planks broke and you fell into the fast current and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its short I will try to make the next one longer. Also sorry for the very long update on this story hope you enjoy it. Hope i see you guys review.**

2

When you awoke you then became aware of where you are.  
"You're finally awake" you heard a voice say.  
"Who are you" you demanded looking at the man sitting on a rock just 2ft from you.*He's kinda cute*  
"My name is Koga leader of my tribe what's your name?" he stated.  
(koga fans: YAY KOGA WAHOO)  
"I'm Hangetsu and that is Ciya" you said pointing to your friend.  
"How do you feel?" he asks.  
"I'm fine" you said as you got up and groaned in pain. Your calves had some scratches and your left ankle seemed a little swollen.  
"How about you stay the night at my den?" he suggested.  
"No I'm fine"  
"no you're not"  
"just leave me alone"  
"I don't leave a fellow wolf behind especially a cute one"  
You snorted at his comment, he then picked you up bridal style.  
"What are you doing?" you asked shocked and irritated at the same time. You could also hear ciya growling at koga.  
"This is faster" he said with a playful smirk on his face. He ran so fast we were at his den in seconds. His den was behind a beautiful waterfall.  
Once in his den he laid me on a bed of hay and ciya right next to me. I saw the other wolf demons and wolves staring at me.  
"Hey koga who's the girl?" asked the one with a mohawk.  
"Her name is Hangetsu and she is injured so anyone who makes a move on her I'll kill them" they all backed up scared.  
"I can take care of myself" you mumbled.  
"not in your condition" koga said.  
"You don't know me at all" you said with your usual emotionless expression and sounding irritated. Koga just looked at me and walked away.  
Two guys came up to you and ciya started to growl at them.*hold on ciya* she then heeled but kept staring at them.  
"Hi there I'm Ginta." one said.  
"And I'm Hakkaku." the other one said with a smile "where are you from?"  
"None of your business" you said with no emotion. You then went ahead and layed down to take a nap.  
*koga's pov*  
you were coming back from another room with a blanket that kagome left for you when you saw Ginta and Hakkaku staring at a sleeping Hangetsu. "What are you idiots doing?" you asked.  
"N-no-nothing koga" ginta said nervously.  
"Anyone who messes with this woman i'll kill them" you said as you were glaring at them which made them all take a few steps back.  
"mmmm, just when I started to fall asleep" you herd her groan.  
*your pov*  
"mmmm, just when I started to fall asleep." you groaned  
"sorry for waking you" koga said and laid a blanket on you.  
"Thanks" you said with very very little emotion.  
 _Are you ok, how do you feel?_ ciya asked (through her mind)  
*I feel like hell, my legs hurt and I think my left ankle is sprained from the fall at the bridge* you thought as you winced at the pain and accidentally grunting loud enough for koga to hear.  
"What's wrong?" koga asked worried. He then put his hand on your forehead. "Whoa you are burning up. You two go get some herbs for her fever"  
*ciya get some for my wounds as well*  
 _I will  
*_thank you*  
As they all went into the forest koga brushed some hair away from your face. You saw him staring at you. He slightly blushed when he realized you looking at him and said "um i-i'll get you some water"  
"Must be the fever, who would fall for someone like me"  
you then fell asleep.  
~dream~  
You're surrounded by darkness and you can hear someone screaming, a woman. You herd the woman scream your name and you then realized the voice is your mother's.  
*M-mom*  
"Mother, mother where are you." you screamed out.  
You're running towards your mother's voice with tears in your eyes desperate to find her. You then heard a lot more screams, saw a flash of fire and saw blood on your hands. You looked down at your feet and saw-  
~end dreams~  
You bolted up right covered in cold sweat. Looking around you realized that it was dark and everyone was asleep. As you were sneaking out you could still feel the throbbing pain from your ankle. You got out of the cave and sat down next to the lake. You looked at yourself in the water and splashed your face with the cold water. Then someone asked from beside.  
"Hangetsu, are you alright? How is your fever?" ciya asked out loud.  
"Yeah I feel much better, it just hurts a little to walk...I had that dream again."  
"Im sorry, I hoped you were done with that dream."  
"What dream?" someone asked from behind.  
"That, koga, is none of your business" you said while walking towards the cave entrance.  
"Wait" koga said.  
You stopped. You turned your head to look at him without moving your body. "What?"  
"What is your deal? I mean what did I do to make you so angry at me?"  
"I have been like this for years it takes awhile to earn my trust just ask ciya. I also thank you for your help. leting me stay the night and tending to my fever and wounds but tomorrow I will leave.


End file.
